Perspective
Perspective is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers S.P.D.. Synopsis The satellite surveillance goes down when the Rangers go into battle, and Commander Cruger asks the Rangers to tell him what happened. Everyone has a different story and lets their egos get the best of them, but will he ever find out what really happened? Plot The alarm goes off and Commander Cruger asks Kat for a report. Kat checks the situation. The B Squad cadets are summoned to the command center - gold is being stolen by the Krybots. The cadets suit up and head for the gold depository. The satellite transmission goes down and Kat and Commander Cruger are unable to monitor. The Rangers rescue the guard, judge and contain Green Eyes. The cadets return to the command center. The satellite transmission is still down and Kat leaves to go work on the problem. Commander Cruger asks for a report. All the cadets answer at once. Commander Cruger stops them and tells them to go one at a time and Jack goes first. Jack gives an account of what he believes happened, where everyone admires the Red Ranger and he saves the day. When Jack is done, the rest protest that isn't what happened. Commander Cruger lets Sky speak next. Sky tells his version of what happened and conveniently the Blue Ranger saves the day. The rest of the cadets scoff at Sky's story and Commander Cruger is ready to hear the truth. Bridge starts by telling them how he was trying to decide what he wanted for breakfast. Commander Cruger is about to lose his patience, when Bridge starts his account of what happened and now it's Green Ranger who's admired by all and saves the day. The rest of the cadets are in disbelief over Bridge's version. Z tells her version, and yet again, it's the Yellow Ranger who saves the day. No one believes Z's story any more than the rest. Syd tells Commander Cruger that she will tell him what really happened. Syd gives her version which has every Ranger hoping that their moves will impress her. Commander Cruger has to resign himself to the fact that they will never know what really happened, when Kat walks in. The transmission is fixed and Kat plays the video of the Rangers' battle. At first the cadets are leery of what they will see, but as the video plays each one is impressed with what they see. The video shows just as it looks like the Rangers got the better of Green Eyes, Green Eyes releases several more Krybots and soon the Rangers are struggling. A white sparkling ball of light knocks the Krybots aside and frees the Rangers. Green Eyes heads outside and so do the Rangers. They called for their delta runners and destroy the giant robot, judge and contain Green Eyes. After the video is shown, Commander Cruger asks the cadets if they have any questions. Jack wants to know what was the sparkling ball that knocked the Krybots out. Commander Cruger tells them that Kat would analyze the footage, but that whatever it was, it was powerful. Commander Cruger points out that people's perspective would change what had happened. Jack agrees but states that there were some exaggerations. Commander Cruger and Kat slowly back up and walk out of the command center as the cadets argue over what had occurred. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Matthew Sutherland as Green Eyes (voice) (as Matt Sutherland) *Kelson Henderson as Indian Guard (voice) Notes *Doggie Cruger does not morph in this episode. *As a recurring gag, Bridge loses count of the Krybots he attack,s even in the true story. See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.